I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by azarathangel
Summary: He was with her in her sleep, but it just wasn’t the same as the real thing. She needed them both with her, every waking moment a treasure, every sleeping one a treat. [BoothxBrennan]


**Story: I Don't Want To Miss a Thing**

**Disclaimer: I happen to own… NOTHING! Everyone belongs to FOX…. Damn. No claim to the Aerosmith lyrics for "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" either. Double damn.**

**Spoilers: None, as this is a future fluff fic. Woo!**

**Pairing: BoothxBrennan future fluff**

**Chapters: One-shot **

**Summary: He was with her in her sleep, but it just wasn't the same as the real thing.**

**Chapter 1 and only: I Don't Want To Miss a Thing**

**Note: This is a short fic in apologies for not updating 'Cage.' I just started school and made varsity field hockey, further cramming my schedule. I have no time at all for writing, but know that I am NOT giving up on 'Cage!' It will merely sit there until I can update it. I'm so sorry, but hopefully I can do something about it soon!**

**WARNING: Straight up fluff, here: nothing to worry about, nothing to fret about, and nothing to throw you off the trail of sweet sugary fluff. Trust me; it should leave a sweet sticky aftertaste. **

------------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_While you're far away dreaming._

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever._

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."_

Temperance's eyelids fluttered closed before she gently shook her head and refocused her tired gaze on the figure in front of her. A soft smile graced her lips as she watched his tiny chest rise and fall with each breath he took; the reassurance he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Her arms were crossed on the railing of the small crib, her head resting on her arms and cocked slightly to the side as she regarded the child with amazement and adoration. A small smile rested upon the baby's angelic face, evidence of a sweet dream. She felt like she could sit there forever, never sleeping, always watching. The quiet of the room wove a peaceful blanket around her, pulling her into a half sleep state and begging the strong woman to succumb to the pull of a gentle slumber. Temperance did not sleep, though. She watched her baby with the eyes of a new mother, a mother in amazement that something as innocent and sweet as a young child could ever exist in a corrupt world of murder and war. Every waking moment, every night she spent watching the sleeping boy, was a time she treasured with all her heart, a time to be peaceful.

"_Don't want to close my eyes,_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do._

_I'd still miss you baby,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing."_

Booth turned in the large bed and was faced with an empty space beside him. His dream had been a good one, a dream of the love of his life and their baby boy, but it just wasn't the real thing. He sat up in bed and his feet carried him to the doorway of a newly occupied room, the walls a soft pale blue with a dark blue carpet to match. Fluffy white clouds decorated the ceiling and his wife and youngest son sat against the far wall. Booth leaned against the doorframe, his smile matching the one gracing Tempe's face. Soft and full of adoration, though at the moment, he only had eyes for the beautiful woman facing away from him, her own love concentrated on their little boy. He couldn't sleep without her by his side; he needed her near him in both his dreams and reality. Booth saw the gentle shake of the head as Tempe tried to fight the sleep she desperately needed and he stepped away from the door, slowly padding across the plush carpet towards her.

"You need to sleep." He said softly, putting his arms around her shoulders as he stood behind her. She shook her head and placed her hands on his, settling back into his embrace.

"He's so small." She said quietly, her eyes never leaving the baby's serene face. "I don't want to leave him." Booth tightened his grip around her and pressed a kiss to the hollow behind her ear.

"We don't have to." He whispered, sitting against the wall beside the crib. She followed him, her back still against his chest as he rested against the wall.

"_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing._

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together._

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever,_

_Forever and ever."_

She could feel his heart's slow and steady beat against her back, and it comforted her and further pulled her towards sleep. Being in the same room as little Riley and Booth was the best feeling in the world, the comfort of her husband's arms around her and their child not five feet away. She let out a content sigh, feeling happier than she had in twenty years. Leaning her head back on Booth's shoulder, she felt him press a kiss to each of her closed eyelids. She finally allowed herself to slip into the land of gentle dreams, and her breath slowed as she slept.

"_I don't want to miss one smile,_

_I don't want to miss one kiss._

_I just want to be with you,_

_Right here with you, just like this._

_I just want to hold you close,_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time."_

Booth heard Tempe's breath slow as she finally slept, and he allowed his hands to slip down around her waist as he kissed her. This was where he belonged, his love in his arms and their child next to them. He could hold her forever, it didn't matter that they were on the floor with a wall as his pillow. Forever love had been their promise to each other, and their times together in Riley's room were constant renewals of that promise. These times spent sleeping together against the wall in Riley's room happened often; Tempe felt the constant need to make sure he was safe, and Booth always found himself waking when she wasn't with him. It was then he would find her watching their child, and it swelled his heart to see her with Riley. It was hard to believe that this was the woman who said on national television that she didn't want children, the woman he had spent three years trying to love, and another two loving her with all his hear as she returned it with every ounce of strength in her body. It was only recently that Riley was born, a testimony to their forever love. Neither wanted to miss out on anything, having wasted three years of their time together dancing around each other, one keeping the other at a distance with scientific talk and ice cold walls while the other patiently chipped his way through to a heart warmer and more broken than anything. But now they were together, together forever, and that's all that really mattered.

"_Don't want to close my eyes,_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do._

_I'd still miss you baby,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing."_

Angela arrived early the next morning and let herself in through the front door of her favorite couple's newly acquired house. She and Tempe were scheduled to go shopping that morning, and as the avid shopper and eager participant, the spirited artist wanted to get a head start against the Saturday crowd.

"Brenn?" she called softly, walking slowly through the hallway. Angela stopped outside Riley's room and peeked in, a warm smile breaking over her face at what she saw.

Booth sat in the corner, his head resting against the adjacent wall. His arms were locked tightly around the small waist of Tempe, and her arms were crossed over her stomach, fingers intertwined with Booth's. Her head rested against his chest, face towards his neck as their chests rose up and down in unison, their breathing as one. Tempe's auburn hair fell away from her face in messy waves, revealing a content smile to match the one on Booth's peaceful face. Angela tiptoed across the carpet to check on Riley; he was sound asleep in the crib, a small stuffed elephant in the corner. His blue footie pajamas were covered in stars and moons, and Angela could only imagine the bright blue eyes that had stared at her in wonder when she first held him, the color rivaled only by his mother's. Now the child slept peacefully, a fist twitching every now and then as he dreamed.

Angela turned back to the couple in the corner and shook her head with a small smile on her face. She would let them sleep, for now.

"_Don't want to close my eyes,_

_I don't want to fall asleep._

_I don't want to miss a thing."_

----------------------------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------------

So, what'd you think? Was it good? Bad? OK? TELL ME! So leave a nice little review by pressing the purpley/blue button down there on the left. It loves to be pushed, according to Ava Leigh! I agree with her, too. PUSH IT, or fear the wrath of ten thousand irate Furbies! Plus I have cookies! Toodles!

-Ash


End file.
